Conversation in the Rain
by V.M. Bell
Summary: “Narcissa, are you aware that you have been acting rather oddly lately?” LuciusNarcissa.


**Conversation in the Rain**

She didn't know why she was out here, stumbling in the dark with the soft grass underfoot, the wind tearing through her thin robes. She hardly remembered a thing, other than waking up to the rain trickling down her windows, her rooms, her entire house, so that she was trapped in a cage of water. And then something, something had implored her to slip on her shoes and tiptoe past the door into the changeable world outside.

She walked, arms crossed, as sprays of water first dampened then soaked her clothes. Maybe, she wondered, Lucius is awake now, rolling over and finding that I am no longer there. Maybe he will simply fall asleep again, or maybe he will go out and look for me. She walked until she stood in the middle of the Malfoy estate, mansion on her left, impenetrable woods on her right, surrounded by a green that she couldn't see. Tilting her head upwards, she breathed in the freshness that rain always brings, shutting her eyes against the feathery touches of the rain.

"Narcissa?"

The voice came from behind her. She didn't move. "Hello, dear. Glad that you could join me."

He took a step closer. "What the devil are you doing out here?"

"You know, Lucius, I'm not too sure." A cold hand snaked its way around her wrist and pulled. She fell backwards with a shriek into his embrace, but she knew better than to panic and to beg for her release. "I woke up, and you were still asleep. It was raining, dear, raining as it is now, and it is such a funny thing, to be inside while it's raining."

"Why is that funny?"

"Like I said, I'm not too sure, but I felt – what's the word? – confined, yes, confined, and full of so much energy that I could run for miles and not feel tired."

"And your solution was to meander out into the rain."

"It wasn't a solution, per se, but it seemed to suffice for the moment. Isn't it beautiful, the rain?"

She heard him sigh and felt two hands on her shoulders, pressing her soaked robes into her skin. "Narcissa, are you aware that you have been acting rather oddly lately?"

He lowered his head and let his lips fall onto the base of her neck as he pulled her closer. Biting her lower lip, she swallowed the moan that threatened to escape from her throat. It was a favorite tactic of his, seducing her in one way or another and forcing her to bend towards his will. But she wouldn't submit. She wasn't his whore, but oh God, how she trembled when his fingers slipped under her robe and exposed her shoulder to the chill of the elements, only to have it replaced by the warmth of his mouth. "Have I?" she asked in a strangled voice. "Have I really?"

"Yes, yes, you have," he murmured, "cooking dinner the other night when we clearly have enough house-elves, knitting Merlin knows what any time your hands are free, and humming. I did not know that you possessed such a repertoire of songs to hum."

"Oh."

"Narcissa, I have never asked for you to act in a certain way. I feel that you at least have enough judgment to decide for yourself what is proper and what is not. Clearly, what is happening now is not and I personally am at a loss for an explanation. No sensible person would amble into the rain in the middle of the night, let alone _my_ wife."

"Perhaps I am not a sensible person, then."

"Don't rationalize. I know you are. You were the most sensible out of your sisters."

She turned around and looked at him, the pale face shielded in the dark, the gray eyes that could be teasing one moment and enraged the next. She reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping away the moisture as more took its place. "Did you really think so? Mum always called me the quixotic one. Took me ages to learn what that meant."

"Quixotic, possibly, but not insane or a blood-traitor." She laughed. Lucius always found a way to make everything sound witty. "So, my darling sensible Narcissa, probe deep into your mind and your conscience and your soul if you must, but what do you have to say in defense of your strange behavior?"

"I – I don't know, Lucius. Something must be happening that – "

Pain shot up her back, and she cried out. Lucius held her tightly. "What's the matter?"

"Lucius, please, let go."

"I'm taking you inside. You are going to take ill if you stay out here any longer."

"Lucius, let go!"

She tore herself away and collapsed onto all fours, breathing heavily. The rain fell harder now, beating against her supplicated body. The pungent scent of grass permeated her consciousness. It no longer smelled so fresh or liberating, and as Lucius reached down to help, her senses gave way and she retched. Vaguely aware of Lucius waving his hand and the vomit disappearing, she placed her hands on her stomach, shaking.

He was slow and deliberate in helping her get back onto her feet, stabilizing her as she stood up. "Narcissa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you feeling better?"

"A bit achy, I suppose."

"I could have a house-elf bring out some medicine for you."

"I don't think that will be necessary. Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

What went unsaid was _I am carrying the scion of the Malfoy name, I am carrying our future, I am carrying your child._

It was still raining when dawn peaked above the horizon and Lucius laid her sleeping form in his arms and took her home.


End file.
